


Endlessly

by orphan_account



Series: An A to Z of Sherlock Songfics [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, More Fluff, loads of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Endlessly, by Muse</p><p>"Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly<br/>Hopelessly I'll give you everything"</p><p>Sherlock never thought he would find anyone. Then he met John. Now, finally, they have reached one of the most important days of their relationship.</p><p>"But I won't give you up<br/>I won't let you down<br/>And I won't leave you falling<br/>If the moment ever comes"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endlessly

"The great Sherlock Holmes, nervous."

 

Sherlock glared at Lestrade as he bustled about, fussing over ever little detail. One hair out of place that had to be flattened down. Bow tie not quite straight enough. Why wasn't everything perfect?! It should be perfect. It needed to be. "Shut up, Graham."

 

"Greg," Lestrade corrected with a good natured eye roll. He was beyond being bothered by Sherlock forgetting what his name was. Although Lestrade had suspicions about how genuine that was. "And stop worrying. I doubt John will care about there being a tiny speck of dust on your suit considering he likes you enough to be prepared to spend the rest of his life. Imagine that, Sherlock Holmes marrying."

 

Sherlock shot Lestrade a sharp glare. He took a deep breath. "I think I'm ready."

 

"Right, let's go."

 

Sherlock was terribly nervous when he was standing in front of John. So nervous he could feel the sweat on his hands. John shot him a reassuring smile. They had chosen a small place as the location for their wedding. Most of the people here were John's old friends from his days in the army or that he had made when living with Sherlock. Harriet had not turned up but unfortunately Mycroft had. Along with Sherlock's painfully ordinary parents. The time for the vows came. Sherlock was resisting the urge to just bolt and get out of here. Far far away.

 

"Sherlock," John smiled warmly as he began. "Because of you I am once again whole and find joy in life. I look forward to the rest of my life with you. I vow to be faithful to you till the day of my death." It was short, but sweet. Sherlock felt a warmth spread through his chest, where his heart must be, as John slid a ring onto his finger.

 

"John." Sherlock gulped. "John. You are the one that made me see a new side of life. It is in you that I found a friend. It is through you that I discovered love and that I did, indeed, have a heart. You are the only one who got through my barriers and have managed to put up with my odd ways. I love you, John Watson, and I will be faithful to you for all my days." He slipped the ring onto John's finger, blushing slightly. John's eyes were practically glowing.

 

And then they kissed. It was a short kiss, of course, being in front of quite a few people (one being Mycroft, ugh). But it was perfect. Sherlock felt whole every time he kissed John. And he never wanted it to end.

 

When the ceremony was over pictures were taken. Sherlock didn't mind as much as he normally would. He would, of course, forever remember this day. But picture evidence would be lovely.

 

One thing Sherlock was not looking forward to, though, was the following reception and dinner. Which would involve speeches. One from both John and Sherlock, though they had both decided to keep them short. One from Lestrade who was their best man. And one from Molly who was their bridesmaid. It would certainly be interesting.

 

John gave his speech first as he had decided he would take the role of the groom and Sherlock that of the bride, much to the latter's annoyance.

 

"Thank you to the guests for attending, and for all the gifts," John began with a warm smile. "Thank you, Sherlock's mother and father." He nodded to where they were sitting before turning slightly to look at Sherlock. "Sherlock Holmes. You are a wonderful man. Stunningly good looking, incredibly intelligent." Sherlock gave John a look that said 'that much is obvious.' "It was you that pulled me out of my depression after I came back from the war. You may keep bodies in the fridge, keep me up at odd hours by playing the violin and just not talk for days on end but I would not have it any other way. I cannot imagine a world without you in it. I would not be able to survive without one. You may have claimed to be a sociopath when we first met, but you are not. You have a heart. You are a hero and the most human human being I have ever met. I have never been so in love with someone in my entire life." He sat down, hand slipping over Sherlock's. Sherlock couldn't keep his eyes off of John. He had never imagined that he would be lucky enough to find someone like him in his life.

 

Lestrade's best man speech was filled with far too many painful jokes. He spent quite a bit of time talking about John's many qualities before going on to talk about how much of a git Sherlock was. How he respected John for putting up with him. He finished with how they were made for each other and that no one apart from John would ever have a chance of a relationship with John.

 

Sherlock was slightly annoyed that John found it funny. He didn't get the humour. It was all rather... Idiotic.

 

John gave Sherlock's hand a quick squeeze before he stood up. "Thank you, guests. Thank you, Lestrade, for your enlightening speech. Now, John. John Watson. The most important man in the room. John." John arched an eyebrow. "When you first stepped into the room I knew you were different. No, that's a lie. I thought you were just plain and ordinary. But there was something about you that was different. I am yet to put a name on it, but I know it is there. I could go on about your virtues for hours, but Lestrade has already explained them in simple terms for everyone so I will not. Instead... Well." Sherlock shifted on his feet. He never got nervous. Yet this whole day he had been a bundle of nerves. It just wasn't fair. "I never thought I could love. I thought caring was a disadvantage." A glare short in Mycroft's direction. "Maybe it is. But that is not something I will dwell on. Not anymore. Before I met you... I was a shadow of what you call a human being. Yes, I had my work and my mind. But I was not whole. I turned to drugs to quiet my mind and did things I am not proud of. Then you came along. You, John. Plain, ordinary John Watson. You are no light, but rather a conductor. The fuel for a flame." John rolled his eyes slightly. "Without you, there would be no me. Not the Sherlock Holmes you know. You fixed me just as I fixed you. I too could not imagine a world without you, nor never want to. There will on ever be you." Sherlock sat down with a sigh of relief. Once he would have found a speech like that stupid. Romance, love, wasn't real. He wasn't wrong.

 

John turned his head, one hand going to the back of Sherlock's neck and pulling him closer. Their lips met coming together in a long kiss. All the words being translated into the emotions that could be felt through the movement of their lips together.

 

Sherlock loved John, John loved Sherlock. Nothing would ever change that. And nothing would tear them apart.


End file.
